Broken Spirits
by Vincent's Dark Mistress
Summary: Twins Roxas and Sora must cope with thier father getting drunk everynight. They are sent to their neighbors who torture and beat them daily. They promise not to tell anyone, but one night Sora has a dream and after that, the real horrors begin.*New Chap!*
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I just started writing this fanfiction yesterday and I actually really like it, this is just the prologue for now, but if you guys like it I'll be sure to add more soon :)

* * *

"Roxy, Roxy come on, bro." Sora begged, gently shaking his twin brother's shoulder and preparing his body for any attack that was highly possible to be thrown. No movement. 

"Roxas, we'll be late come one, wake up!"

Slowly, bright blue eyes, identical to Sora's, opened to slits as the sunlight irritated them.

"What do yah need Sora?"

The younger of the two slowly pulled the covers off of his brother and threw a pair of clothes at him.

"There's a place we kinda need to go to everyday, excluding weekends, and we need to be there at 8. But right now its 7:50 and you have ten minutes. Now get up."

At the words "ten minutes," Roxas jumped out of bed and rushed around to make himself presentable just in time to leave a five minute walk to school, which was how long it normally took anyway.

"Bye dad!" the twins yelled as they ran out the front door. The only response they received was a hungover groan.

"God Roxy, it seems like dad's never not drunk anymore. I can't believe he hasn't noticed what those horrible…people have been doing to us."

"Sora hush, we don't need you to be overheard. I know times are rough right now but I'm here for you and I know you're here for me. As long as no one knows about any of this we'll both be okay," Roxas began, but finished his sentence quickly as he realized that a small build-up of tears were shining in his brother's eyes.

"Don't ever be afraid, I'll never let anything happen to you."

The brunette shook his head as his gaze fell to the concrete.

"It's not me I'm worried about." And before another word could be said, the twins had made it to the school just in time to hear the morning bell ring.

* * *

It's a bit on the short side, okay it's really short :) but as I said wayyy up there, It's just the prologue, let me know if I should add more :D 


	2. Chapter 2

"Roxy, Roxy come on, bro

Chapter One:

"Mr. Heidatchi, have you been listening to a word I've said all period?"

Curious, both of the Heidatchi twins glanced up at the teacher.

"Not you, Roxas. I'm talking to Sora."

The brunette bowed his head in embarrassment from being called on in front of the class, but his tiny hands wrapped around a blue, one-subject notebook with a page full of writing in it.

"Yes Mr. Luxord, see? A full page of notes on fractions." The boy muttered, gently placing the book into Mr. Luxord's hands.

The blonde-haired teacher grunted in approval and kneeled down to Sora's level.

"You look like you've taken your mind on a trip to mars. Everything alright?"

Sora looked away from Mr. Luxord's concerned gaze and nodded again, throwing in a fake smile to prove his point.

Mr. Luxord simply rose back to his feet and walked to the chalk board.

"Alright class, that concludes today's lesson on fractions. No homework for tonight because I'm feeling generous. Speak with your classmates until the bell rings in five minutes."

A few hissed "yes's" were heard around the room as kids shuffled to talk to their best friends.

Sora on the other hand, sadly huddled his books together into a pile as Roxas inched closer to him.

"Hey Peanut, what's wrong with you?" the blonde boy questioned, throwing an arm over his brother's shoulder.

Before Sora could answer, his best friend, also known as Roxas' boyfriend, Axel came between the two.

"Roxas, why do you always call him Peanut? It's kinda girly." The red-haired teen asked, giggling slightly afterward.

"Yeah, like that giggle of yours is much manlier. And for your information, I call him Peanut because he's so tiny and I think it's cute!" Roxas declared, sticking his tongue out afterward.

Axel rolled his bright aqua eyes and walked away after stealing a quick kiss from Roxas.

"He's such a big loser," the older twin began, his smile morphing to a frown at Sora's face.

"Hey come on, Peanut, cheer up!"

Without warning, Sora leaped into his brother's arms, trying to hold back the shakiness in his voice as he spoke,

"I won't be able to stand next period without you being there with me. I'm such a mess today, Roxas! I know dad's gonna go out and get drunk again…and he's gonna leave us with…those…people. I'm so scared Roxy. I don't want to go back there again."

Roxas cradled his younger twin's body tightly, letting out a breathy sigh into spike brown hair.

"I know next period sucks, but don't you have Riku with you? And I told you not to worry about dad. I'll have that all taken care of. I promise he won't make you go back to that place again, okay? C'mon, Peanut, smile for me? You've got me worried now. Just promise me you'll be alright."

Sora exhaled slowly into his brother's chest, but he muttered and "I promise" which seemed to make Roxas happy, and just as Axel came prancing over again, the bell rang.

Sora swiftly slid his books off the end of his desk and caught them quickly before walking out of the classroom, Roxas and his currently loud-mouthed boyfriend following.

"So Roxas, I was thinking, what are you and Sora gonna be up to tonight? My parents won't be home and they said I could bring a few friends over. I figured you, Sora, and Riku. Possibly Demyx, Cloud, and Leon for more fun." Axel rambled happily, stopping at the twins' lockers.

Roxas glanced over at Sora, whose eyes were practically begging for him to say yes, yet no at the same time.

"Erm, we'd love to, baby. We just have to run it through our dad."

Axel smiled, oblivious to Roxas' tone of uncertainty as he closed the sentence.

"Great. Come whenever you want! But hey I have to get to class before Saix has a cow! Catch you later."

Sora watched as Roxas stood on his tippy toes to give Axel a loving kiss, but was quickly jolted from his stare as long skinny arms wrapped around his waste and warm lips pressed against his neck.

"Mmm, c'mon hot stuff, we need to get to English before Zexion goes on another one of his emo-rants."

Sora chuckled, gratefully leaning into Riku's touch.

Roxas smiled at the two.

"Alright later Riku. Sora, hang in there, I'll see you next period."

The brunette politely pulled from his boyfriend's grasp for a few seconds to give his brother a hug.

"You're worrying me, Sora. You're never upset when we switch classes…what's wrong?" Roxas questioned, running his fingers through thick brown spikes.

"I had a dream last night, Roxas. Something bad is gonna happen tonight. I'm not sure what and I'm not sure when, but something's gonna happen to one of us and I'm so scared."

Roxas grabbed onto his twin's shoulders, staring deeply into matching blue orbs.

"What are you talking—" but conversation was once again cut short once again as the bell for second period ran and Riku grabbed Sora's hand to run to class.

Mr. Zexion's English Class

"You two are late. Again. What do I do wrong that makes you guys always want to come in late? Am I bad teacher? A bad person? Am I ugly?" Mr. Zexion wailed as he stepped in front of an amused Sora and Riku.

"It's not that at all, Sir. I was just talking with my brother about plans for tonight and didn't even catch the time. Riku was with me."

A few pieces of thick blue hair fell in front of Mr. Zexion's eyes as he nodded.

"Right, well take your seats."

Grinning, Riku pulled Sora across the classroom and sat down in his assigned seat, waiting for Sora to do the same next to him.

"Guy needs a chill pill."

Sora simply smiled.

Mr. Xigbar's Social Studies Classroom

"Hey Roxas! 'Psyched about your goofy boyfriend's party? I am!" Demyx exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"We're gonna have so much fun! Did you hear he's got…Roxas?"

Demyx' rambling was cut short as he saw the look on his friend's face.

"Something wrong, Heidatchi?"

Roxas sighed heavily, looking into Demyx' eyes.

"Yeah, it's my brother," he began; looking to make sure Mr. Xigbar hadn't entered the room yet.

"He's got something going on…and I'm not sure what. He's so upset. Apparently he had a dream and something mad must've happened because he's scared about going to the party tonight."

Demyx rose an eyebrow, shrugging like nothing had been said.

"I wouldn't worry about it, he's just upset about the dream. I'm sure nothing will happen tonight. That's one thing you two Heidatchi's really have in common: you're too deep of thinkers. Lighten up!"

Interrupting the conversation, Mr. Xigbar entered the room rather loudly and slammed his history book down on his desk.

"Alright dudes, lets get ready to have some fun!"

After class – lunch break

"Ick Riku, you left a spit line on my cheek!" Sora complained, talking a napkin from his lunch tray and wiping his face of the intruding saliva.

The silver-haired teen simply laughed and began picking small pieces of a biscuit off and eating them.

"You know you love it when we make-out and I leave a spit line."

Sora shuddered, shaking his head vigorously.

"You're spit is too stringy for its own good. Learn to tame it."

Just as Riku was about to fight back, Roxas and Axel took seats across from the two.

"Hey Riku! Man I couldn't get a hold of you anywhere today. So Roxas, Sora, Demyx, Leon, and Cloud all said…"

Sora sighed and drowned out Axel's unimportant babbling; focusing his attention on the conversation Roxas was having with Cloud and Leon who had just taken seats.

"Sea-salt ice cream is where it's at!"

"No, Roxas, I don't think so. It's all in the mint chocolate chip!"

"You're both wrong, thank you! Coffee ice cream beats sea-salt and you're stupid mint chocolate chip, Leon!"

Roxas pouted gently and unwrapped his sea-salt ice cream bar, shoving it in Leon's face.

"Eat this." He demanded, watching as Leon reluctantly let his tongue protrude out to lick the ice cream. Roxas watched in suspense for Leon's reaction.

"Actually, this isn't that bad, Cloud."

Disinterested in this conversation as well, Sora tuned it out as soon as he saw Cloud blush at a dirty comment Leon had exclaimed about using the ice cream as lubrication later on.

"Sora! Wake up dude, you're like in a dream world or something!"

At the sound of Riku's voice, Sora looked up at the boy's aqua eyes and smiled softly. Riku scooted closer to his boyfriend and gently ran his fingers up and down the smaller boy's back.

"Cheer up, you're starting to remind me of Zexion."

Sora giggled softly at his boyfriend's joke, resting his head against Riku's toned shoulder. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and took a deep breath, then felt his body begin to shake.

"Sora?" Riku asked nervously, craning his neck to look at the boy's face. Sora's eyes were clenched shut in pain as his body continued to shake subtly.

By now, Roxas was at Sora's side, smoothing his twin's spikes back and whispering words of comfort to him.

The last thing Sora heard was "I love you, I love you…" uttered by Roxas before his whole world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

"_What are you doing in here, Sora?"_

_Startled, the small brunette jumped and quickly turned around to face his neighbor, a guilty frown on his face._

"_O-oh Mr. Takashi! I…I was just giving Roxas some of my dinner."_

_Mr. Takashi's face darkened slightly as he took a few steps closer to Sora, eyeing the boy with an intimidating glance. Sora swallowed and looked away from the rough gaze._

"_I see…and why exactly did you find it necessary to give your brother food? Did he complain about his hunger when he was not supposed to?"_

"_Oh, no no, Sir! Its not like that…I just…I uh.."_

_Mr. Takashi stormed over to Sora and grabbed the boy by his hair, lifting him from the ground. He slammed Sora into the wall and wrapped a strong hand around his neck._

"_You just what, boy? You just thought it would be okay to break my rules and feed that brat? You knew his punishment was no dinner! What gives you the right, Sora? Do you make the rules?"_

_Sora groaned as he tried to pry Mr. Takashi's hand away from his neck. The man was not squeezing hard enough to cut off his air, but it sure was getting harder to breathe. Sora kept pulling at the man's hand until his grip tightened then stopped resisting and stole a glance over at Roxas who was looking on fearfully._

"_I asked you something, kid. I expect an answer!"_

"_No sir!" Sora wheezed, trying his hardest to force a smile for his brother. Mr. Takashi noticed the interaction and dropped Sora to the floor._

"_Don't hurt him anymore!" Roxas demanded, standing to his feet. Sora shook his head rapidly, trying to cease Roxas' brave actions, but to no avail._

"_Roxas, I suggest you stop right in your tracks. You're in enough trouble as it is…and you can expect your punishment later. Right now Sora needs to get his."_

_Mr. Takashi backhanded Sora quickly after he responded to Roxas and caught both of the twins off guard. Sora yelped loudly, causing a deep anger to stir inside of Roxas. Mr. Takashi raised his hand again, this time in a fist, and slammed it harshly into Sora's jaw. The smaller twin cried out again, only louder, and Roxas felt his heart split in two._

"_That's IT!" The blonde roared, running over to his brother and gently tracing the bruise that was starting to form on the younger's jaw._

"_You will never hurt Sora again. I hate you, you bastard. Don't fucking touch him anymore!"_

"_Roxas please don't…"_

"_You can do what you please with me, but from now on you better leave Sora alone or else!"_

_Mr. Takashi growled as his body shook with rage. With a sadistic smile, he lifted his foot and kicked the side of Sora's head with amazing force, knocking the boy into darkness before he could even cry out. Roxas gasped and felt tears form behind his eyes at the sight._

"_Sora….Sora say something, please!" He begged, reaching out to touch his brother's shoulder. A large, hairy hand stopped him in his tracks and pulled him up from the floor._

"_You better pray to whatever you believe in that I don't kill you, kid."_

_Mr. Takashi dragged Roxas off into another room and slammed the door closed._

_Sora woke up in enough time to hear the screams and cries of his brother echo into the night._

"Sora….Sora please wake up! Please Sora…"

Slowly, Sora's eyes opened and he heard about five sighs of relief from around him. His vision was blurred, but he brought a fist up to his eyes and rubbed them until he could see clearly.

"Sora what the hell was that? Don't ever do that again I swear to God!" Roxas wailed, holding Sora close to his chest. The younger twin, still dazed, rested his head on Roxas' chest and listened to the boy's heart rate slow down to a normal pace.

"Are you okay, Peanut?" Roxas whispered lightly, and Sora nodded, removing his head from the blonde's chest.

"Yeah…I don't know what happened…I'm sorry for scaring you."

Roxas smiled lightly, playfully smacking a hand on Sora's shoulder. The younger boy cracked a sad smile and stood up, offering Roxas his hand.

"Look at this scene you caused, Sora! You're such an attention whore!" Axel exclaimed upon seeing Sora stand safely to his feet. Roxas smacked Axel's shoulder considerably harder than he had Sora's, and the red-head pouted. "What? I'm just kidding!"

Riku glared over at Axel, slightly pushing the taller man aside to get to his boyfriend. Axel rolled his eyes, muttering "touchy" under his breath, which Riku chose to ignore.

"Maybe you shouldn't come to the party tonight, babe. You don't look so well. Why don't I take you home?"

Sora blushed slightly, intertwining his fingers with Riku's gently.

"I'm okay, Riku…thank you though."

The silver-haired boy frowned, but nodded at Sora's wishes and took the seat next to him, playing with a few of his longer spikes.

Sora leaned into the touch, grateful to have the comfort right now. He scanned the table and noticed that everyone had gotten back to their seats and conversations, and some of his anxiety lifted.

"….So then Roxas and I are getting things heated up on the couch…and I could totally tell he was nervous, you know…first time and all…"

"Axel!" Roxas hissed angrily, reaching across the table to cover his loud-mouthed boyfriend's lips.

Sora cringed, again not wanting anything to do with the conversation, and fell against Riku's shoulder where he remained for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

"Hey, Roxas?" Cloud called, briskly jogging through a sea of students to try and catch up with the younger boy. "Roxas!"

Startled, Roxas turned around looking for the source of the voice and smiled lightly when he saw Cloud approach him.

"Hey Cloud…what can I do for you?"

Cloud frowned and put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, guiding him inside of the classroom before the bell rang on them. "I just…want to make sure things are okay with you and Sora. That stunt at lunch…well if you need someone to talk to about things, I'm here okay?"

Roxas stared at Cloud, slightly in shock at the boy's offering, since Cloud was never the type to openly approach someone with a serious matter, then smiled genuinely. "Thanks, Cloud, I really appreciate it."

Cloud blushed and took his gaze away from Roxas, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah…no problem. I…uh…have some time now if you want to skip and go somewhere."

Roxas shot Cloud another incredulous look, truly confused at the boy's behavior as it was the complete opposite of his normal attitude, and crossed his arms over his chest, in thought. There was nothing he really wanted to admit to Cloud, but if he could just drop some hints and score some ice cream, it would be much better than science class.

"Alright Cloud, I know exactly where to go."

* * *

_Ice cream with Cloud…meet you after school, okay? - love you._

Sora could not help but stare at the words on his phone. Him and Roxas never really went anywhere without each other…just incase _they_ would show up, and the thought made him anxious. He bit down on his lip, deciding if he should text Roxas back. After a minute or two of debate, he chose to respond.

_Cloud?? Please be careful. See you in the parking lot. Love you too._

"Whatcha looking at, Heidatchi 2?" Demyx whispered rather loudly, slapping Sora on the shoulder and causing the smaller boy to jump, nearly dropping his phone in the process.

"Just reading a text from my brother you asshole. Are you trying to kill me?" Sora shot back, shrugging his shoulder away from Demyx's large hand. The musician scoffed and positioned himself comfortably in his seat.

"No! For your info, I was just checking to make sure you weren't gonna have another attack thing! If that's okay, Mr. Grumpy boots!"

"It was only a panic attack, Dem, but I appreciate the…concern? Just approach me easier next time, or you might cause one of them."

"Anytime, Skyboy!"

"Excuse me? Mr. Heidatchi and Mr. Nocturne, is my lecture on the pollination of flowers too boring for you? I suggest you both pay close attention, this is vital information."

Sora blushed deeply, having been called out by a teacher the second time that day, and ignored Demyx to focus his attention on Mr. Marluxia.

"So then, class, what happens is the pollen from the male flower's stamen is then carried by wind or bees to the female flower and inserted into her pistol, thus fertilizing her."

Demyx chuckled loudly, to Sora's dismay, raising his hand to make a statement that earned him detention for the next week.

"You mean what Axel does to Roxas every night?"

Sora had never face-palmed harder in his life.

* * *

"So…Roxas…I know we really don't talk all that often…But Leon and I both could tell something was up with you two. For at least the past week, anyway. Sora's been jumpy and irritable…and after that panic attack…you know? Something has to be up…"

Roxas nervously licked at his sea-salt ice cream, feeling rather uncomfortable with the whole situation. Slowly, he removed the ice cream away from his face and sighed, catching Cloud's attention.

"Look…I'm not even sure what's going on right now. Our father has been a bit of an asshole lately and that probably has the little one on edge. I'm probably just on edge from him being on edge. Its like dominoes, you know?" Roxas cracked a smile at the end of his explanation, but soon frowned when he realized Cloud looked slightly ticked.

"Roxas this isn't a game for me, I'm really concerned about the two of you. I can tell that you're just bullshitting me and I don't appreciate it. Either take my help or not, but don't play around with it."

Roxas winced noticeably, knowing that all of what Cloud just stated was completely true. With a guilty nod, he apologized lightly and took a deep breath.

"My dad gets drunk a lot, and he sends us away to our neighbors. Our neighbors…well they aren't very pleasant, to say the least. Our father isn't even a bad guy when he's drunk, you know? I try to tell him that and he insists that we go to them just in case something happens. Its totally a bother…and for the past two weeks or so, they've been a little skeeved off with the two of us being there all the time and they're taking it out on us. Sora has been through some things, and seen some things that no one our age deserves to witness, so that's why he's probably so stressed."

Cloud's eyes widened in shock, an interesting display of emotion that Roxas never thought he'd ever see from the enigmatic boy, before his gaze turned deadly. "What have they done to him? And why aren't you doing anything about it?"

Roxas winced again. That one hit a little close to home. He took a rather large bite out of his ice cream to buy some time and collect his emotions before continuing.

"Its not like that, Cloud. There's really nothing I can do. Threats have been made, ones that they can and will carry out…and I'm not risking Sora's life even more than I already have. I swear to God if you tell one single soul, even Leon, there will be hell to pay. And don't you doubt my protection of Sora again. I'm doing my best." Roxas hissed lowly, so lowly it was almost a whisper, and nibbled angrily at his ice cream while Cloud sank down into his chair.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't know. These people sound like real bastards, and I'm not afraid to take them out if need be, you know that right?"

"Yeah…I know…but even just telling you about it right now, I've probably put Sora in more danger. If they find out…they'll never let him live it down. So you have to stay low key about this until I can think of some sort of plan to get out of it. Now finish your ice cream before it melts."

"Right, right…well the offer is there should you want to take it. And I'll stand by it for as long as its needed."

Roxas smiled lightly, letting his anger disappear as he held out his hand towards cloud. The older boy smiled as well and shook Roxas' hand firmly.

"Thank you, Cloud."


End file.
